Aisle Be There
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Zeref has been asked a question that he's... not entirely sure how to respond to.


**…I blame thefourteenthdarkone and Eien ni Touko for this. This is your fault. Why would you make me ship this…? WHY?**

 **I'm sorry for the horrible pun in the title. I blanked on what to call this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Zeref, the greatest dark mage to ever live in the history of Earthland, the man to create countless demons and monstrosities, the one whose very existence spelled the death of everyone in his vicinity, who singlehandedly warped nature and defied the gods themselves…

Found himself at a bit of a loss for words, deeply unsettled, and more than a little confused about how he'd managed to find himself in this situation. Also, he was rather concerned about the mental state of one of his top demons.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he stuttered. "…Come again? You want me to… what?"

A startlingly brilliant smile graced the heavenly features of the woman standing before him. Her hair glowing like moonstone, and her eyes as bright and sparkling as the sea on a summer's day, Mirajane Strauss explained, for the third time, her request. "Mard and I would like you to walk me down the aisle during our wedding in a couple of months."

The brunet continued to stare uncomprehendingly at the Fairy Tail mage.

Clearing his throat, the Underworld King himself stepped forward. "Allow me explain more concisely, Lord Zeref," Mard Geer offered with a low bow to his creator. Straightening, the demon continued, "I have asked this lovely demoness to be my bride, as is the custom amongst the humans. She informed me that an important sub-ritual to the joining ceremony is the father-daughter escort down the aisle, and subsequent father-daughter dance. As her Guild Master is performing the ceremony, she cannot ask Makarov to perform this function as well. I suggested that, as my creator, you were the closest thing I might have to a father. We agreed to ask you if you might perform this duty on our behalf, Lord Zeref."

Blinking, Zeref processed this information in wide-eyed silence. "Is that why you summoned me, then," he stated.

'Summoned' was a bit of misnomer. All Mard had done was stand upon the back doorstep of the house he shared with Mirajane, and shout at the top of his lungs that E.N.D. was at last prepared to kill Zeref.

He should have known better. There was no way Natsu was prepared to kill him just yet. How could he fall for such a simple trick? Even if it _was_ Mard Geer making the announcement, it was highly suspect. But Zeref couldn't afford to take chances – what if Natsu truly _was_ ready? So he had come posthaste.

"I must apologize for the subterfuge, my lord," Mard apologized. "But we did not possess another means of getting into contact with you swiftly."

Zeref again found himself scrambling to respond. "I was… not even aware you were dating someone," he said weakly. Honestly, the thought that one of his human-hating demons could fall in love with a human had never crossed his mind. And he certainly hadn't anticipated ever having this conversation when he'd created them.

Mirajane giggled at her father-in-law-to-be. "It was a bit of a whirlwind romance," she admitted.

Somewhat literally, as Tempesta, it turned out, liked to try to set the mood.

Another tinkling laugh escaped the former model's mouth. "Explosive at times, too!"

Again, rather literally. Although that was not entirely Jackal's fault – having Lamy pop up at increasingly random intervals from increasingly random locations could be extremely terrifying.

"If I attend, I will probably end up killing everyone on accident," Zeref pointed out. "I don't think that's how you want the day to be remembered." After a moment's pause, he added, "Congratulation, by the way. I'm… uh… happy for you two?" He really had no idea how else to handle this situation.

Wilting a little, Mirajane nodded. "I suppose that's for the best." Then, she perked up. "If we find a way around that little issue, though… would you be willing to take us up on it?"

"…Sure," Zeref agreed, not seeing any harm in the small indulgence. "If you don't mind… I shall be leaving, now."

Mard Geer bowed. "Farewell, Lord Zeref."

Mirajane waved enthusiastically. "Be sure to come dressed in your best!"

Zeref turned and left at that, glancing down at his clothes. What was wrong his current attire…?

Regardless, when the most powerful dark mage in the world left the home of Mirajane Strauss and Mard Geer…

He still had no idea as to what, exactly, had just transpired.

* * *

 **I actually had a lot of fun writing this, to be honest. And I have two more in progress.**


End file.
